minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
*Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 3: Mirror Memories
By Terrarian Pony Previously: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 2: A Nuke Hope Next: *Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 4: A New Friend Story: Fallout: Terracraftia; Chapter 3: Mirror Memories ~ "When did I do that again?"-Jade Redwind ... At first I thought this was one of those magic mirror things, and I was worried that I'd be sent back to Mineshaft 8, but that was before I realized, I was in a different body. Where was my body? My beared was longer, and more itchy than I remember. I was walking, but I couldn't control where I was going. I was also wearing an apron. Ack, I hated aprons. They were heavy on my neck, they made me feel uncomfortable. Then I was... baking? What was I baking. It looked like the Terra Cake I just ate. "Mr. Redwind, sir..." Someone said from beside me... or my host... I think. I turned to them. Who was this person, and why did he adress me as Mr. Redwind. Wait a minute, was I in a memory of Jade Redwind himself? "Yes, rookie?" I... Jade said. "I'm done with the kitchen sinks, now what?" the other man said. I... I mean my host... smiled. "Lunch break rookie. Take one of our cupcakes and a Creepa Cola, and after you're done, get working on the bathroom floors." Jade told him. The rookie went and did so. Jade then walked outside for some fresh air apparently, and then exhaled. It was sunny out, and the air really was fresh. But how? I was in the same area. Suddenly, there was a green beam of energy, and a buzzing sound to go with it, showing in the distance, right in front of the restaurant. I raised my hands in front of my face, as if trying to block the radiation of the Lunar Blast that had just hit a nearby town. A Lunar Blast is a green beam of radiation. It wasn't nuclear, but it had the same after effect of a mini nuclear explosion, and was more immediate. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It made me fall to my knees. "What..." was all Jade could say as the wind flowed passed me. "I don't understand." he said. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!" Suddenly, everything went white again. ... When I regained sight, I found that I was being carried by Charlie, and everyone seemed to be running from something. Why was I on top of his back. Then I dared a look behind us, and just so... there were a whole lot of angry super mutants behind us. "Holly son of a radscorpion!" I shouted as unprofessionally as unprofessional could get. "Glad you're back, Terrarian." Charlie said. "Now can you please be so kind as to remove yourself from my backside?" I climbed off of him, running in the same direction as the greenskins shot at us with miniguns. One of them, was carrying a creeper head. I knew we were screwed if he wasn't taken out first. I stopped running, took out Mysterious Magnum, aimed for the creeper head in his arm using M.A.T.S., confirmed target, and shot a bullet into the decapitated creeper head. The mutant suicider, along with a few of his buddies, exploded in a small mushroom cloud of green. The explosion gave us time to take position, and kill the rest of the mutants. We had won. ... "What was that?" Terra asked, clearly voicing her dislike for me being knocked out. "I dunno! I just found that mirror thing, I didn't know what it was doing there!" I said. Terra gave me a confused look. "You don't know what a memory mirror is, do you?" she asked me. I crossed my arms and shrugged. "No." To put it simply, I didn't know anything about what had just happened at all. She rubbed her eyelids. "Ok, a memory mirror is similar to magic mirror," she explained. "except when you gaze into it, it doesn't send you home, it sends into someone else's memory depending on who decided to get said memory extracted." Charlie made a disqusted face. "Who would want to have their memories extracted?" I was curious as to why Jade Redwind would do that as well. "People who want relive there own memories." Terra explained. "Or maybe just people who just want to forget a memory. Times are hard, life is short. And when you extract a memory, the memory is removed unless you gaze into the memory mirror again." I smiled. "Oh, I see. So it's like, I extract whatever memory I want, and then relive the experience?" I said. Terra nodded. "That's basically it." she said. "You can tell the difference between a memory mirror, because a magic mirror because a magic mirror is blue. A memory mirror is purple." I already knew about magic mirrors. They consumed 20 mana points in order to send someone home. According to Terra, the same went for memory mirrors. Also according to her, you can hear, smell, and feel everthing that your host does, while veiwing the memory. "So, what kind of memory was it?" I was dumb founded. "Unnnnh..." I contenplating weather to tell them or not. In the end, I decided to say. "I think I was in Jade Redwind's body." Terra stopped for a moment, and turned, with a shocked expression. "What happened?" I told her about how Jade seemed to run the desert and soda shop that we were just in, and the Lunar blast that was blasted. Somehow, she had already known that Jade was a baker, before he was a soldier, which I presumed was very weird to most people. Not that I would tell her that though. We walked a bit further, and found an old beaten up hotel. "We should rest there. I here hotels were luxurious back in the day." Terra gave a scowl... or maybe a smirk, I couldn't tell which. At first I thought she was mad at my joke, but then she informed me, "Hotels aren't very safe nowadays. They usually have ghouls and such all over the place." Charlie shrugged, his shredder minigun already in his hands. "Feral ghouls never stopped us before." he said. "We could leave the group out here while we clear 'em out." Terra's face whitened. "Are you insane?" Yes. Oh... she was referring to us? "Maybe." Charlie said ammusingly. "What's wrong, chicken?" I snickered. Terra's gaze locked coldly onto me, but I still wasn't hidding my laughter. She looked back at him. "Feral ghouls are the second most vial creatures I've ever dealt with right behind radscorpions." I smirked. "Uh... actually... Feral ghouls aren't even half as bad as... feral skeletons." She rolled her eyes. "Alright, but one of us has to stay out here with these guys." she said. I volenteered myself. "You?" she asked "Well, why not?" I replied. She made some weird gesture. "You don't... seem like the kinda guy to stay behind. But ok. I guess I'm with chubby." Charlie scowled. "Hey, if you want to referance how fat I am, call me Big guy alright? It's what everyone calls me." Terra shrugged. "Alright then, c'mon." she said. The two of them went inside, while I stood gaurd of the place. It was quite, too quite. "You there!" I heard from the other side of the building. There were three Brotherhood of Steel soldiers, and two Scribes who were both carrying some strange equiptment. Stolen property was my guess. The Steels seemed to enjoy hoarding technology, and keeping out of the hands of anyone else. Two of the soldiers were Knights, and the other one a Paladin. The Paladin was the one talking. "What are you doing loitering out here?" I scoffed. "We're not 'loitering'..." I said. "...we're waiting for someone." One of the Knights took his helmet off, and started fanning himself with his hand. "Why? Do you have business here?" the Paladin questioned. "Is it any of yours?" I asked, a touch of sarcasm in my voice. "Didn't think so." I imagined he was scowling at me behind his mask, but I couldn't tell. Their exressions always looked the same behind their helmets. "It was a legitament question." he said. "What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said. "These people are unarmed, so we had two of our armed people go in and clear the place of ghouls. I'm out here to gaurd the rest." The Paladin nodded. Then I caught him glancing at my Terrain-Gadget. "Yes, it's mine. No you can't have it." I said sternly. "Relax kid." the Paladin said. "We may be obsessed with tech, but we have no desire to take anything that isn't dangerous. That Pip-Boy may give you a M.A.T.S advantage, but there sure as heck are more dangerous tech than that." I was confused. He must have caught onto my confused look because he added... "We seek to protect humanity from itself. Man made technology, therefore revoking it would stop them from using it." I didn't completely understand that, but I got enough hint to see where this was going. My Pip-Boy wasn't considered "dangerous" to him, therefore he has no desire to take it. "HUMAAAAAAAAANNNSSS!!!" For the love of Golem. Can there just not be anymore mutants? Would that be too much to ask? Suddenly, a missile had directly hit one of the Scribes, tearing her limbs from her torso. The other was fiddling with his pistol trying to get a good aim. One of the mutants had suddenly shot the Paladin in the head with a sniper rifle, making his face explode. I took out my Terra Blade, and started shooting melee projectiles at the mutants. It became a bloodbath. The other mineshaft dwellers ran behind the building. The Knight that had taken his helmet off got a face full of lead as well. I was almost shot by a mutant with a hunting rifle, but it missed and hit the other Scribe as well. The last Knight was then smashed mercilessly by a super sledge. I killed the last of the super mutants, and the only thing I saw left... was a pool of blood. "War never changes." I thought to myself. ... I wasn't particularly happy with a former member of an enemy that attacked my home. Though I had to admit, I believed she was trying to make up for what her group had done, I just needed more evidence. I looked to Charlie. "What do you think?" I asked him. Charlie looked skeptically. I couldn't blame him. "Well... she was with those people." he began. "But on the other hand... we could use a medic, I mean she did help me out when I was injured." I looked to her. "You helped my best friend?" Terra shrugged. "Well yeah, I couldn't let him bleed out." she said. I bit my tongue slightly to think, then finally, I made my decision. "You can stay with us... if you want to." I said "I wouldn't go back alone, knowing that Enclave will probably come back to try to kill you." She smiled slightly. "You serious?" she asked suprised. I smirked. "Welp, on account of keeping my bestest friend safe... yes." She smiled. "Cool... oh yeah, I found another memory mirror. I suppose you'll want to take a look?" I was particularly curious about the past. "Eh... what the heck. I'll give it a look." She gave it to me, and I gazed into the mirror. My world went white once again. ... I was in the hotel. People were wearing fancy cloths, which was all nice and dandy but... why did I have to be in a woman's body? This was so not my style, and it felt like I was invading someone of the opposite gender's privacy. I wanted to get out, but there was no way. The lady was wearing a pink, flowered dress, sunglasses and a sun hat... in the dark? I gave up questioning anything further than that. My brain wouldn't fit that many answers if this is what memory mirrors were like. The lady headed down to the janitor's closet, and quickly, but quitely, shut the door. There was no way she was a janiter with those apparels. She then lifted a small plastic stool, and there was a keypad underneath. She entered the code... 24664901, and the back wall opened up to a laboratory. The wall closed up behind her when she entered. She then removed the dress, glasses, and sun hat, revealing a lab coat. "Now, let's see how the progress is coming along, Doctor Kato." she said. She walked behind a curtain, and in front of her, was a man in a lab coat, and... a super mutant, inside of a tall container. "All is well Doctor Stalin. With this much F.E.V., we can simply build an army of these... creatures. However... they aren't as easy to manipulate as we thought they'd be. Isn't that right, Mr. Curtis?" "Let me out! I can't be seen like this! You monsters! I will report you!" the mutant growled. Curtis was the super mutant, and he was wearing a very torn janitor's outfit. "Naughty, naughty janitor, Curtis." Stalin said. "I think you deserve another shock." "No. Please! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!" The container shocked the mutant, and afterwards, his giant hands hit the glass. "Please... I'll do anything you want. Just let me out." "No, no." Doctor Kato said. "If I let you out, it'll just ruin the exeriment. Come on now. Remember, by helping us with this, you're benefitting mankind." "Please... benefitting... hurts..." the mutant pleaded. "Well that's what makes it a good effort." Stalin said. "No pain, no benefits. I'll be taking my leave now. I was just checking on how the patient was doing." The world went wight again. ... My eyes were wide open. That was... wrong. That didn't seem very beneficial at all. Something in my gut told me I should go and find the mutant, and see if he is still alive. I told the other two about what I saw, and they agreed to help me. TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter summary: So yeah! Turns out, I gazed into a memory mirror, and saw a glimps of the famous war hero, Jade Redwind. We stopped at a hotel, and Terra and Charlie take out the ghouls inside. Terra officially joins the team, and gives me another memory mirror, and I find out a secret about the hotel. Will Curtis the mutant be alive after two hundred years? Will he even be sane? Will I ever stop asking the questions everybody else is asking? Screw it! Find that out, in the next chapter. Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers